worldofescanfandomcom-20200215-history
Khaos
The Khaos are a genetically engineered blend of humans and various horned sheep by the Uar. Origin The Khaos were placed on the eastern continent, Janh by the Uar, and spread from there. There are no species within the Khaos race. Biology Appearance For their bodies, all Khaos have large, spiral ram horns, and a short, fluffy tale protruding from the end of their spine. Humans call this the tail bone. Their horns act as a balance, much like sound does to humans. Females tend to have slightly smaller an straighter horns. The horns have blood veins in them, along with bone. The horns are protected with keratin. Khaos's skin can vary in shades of tan to black, but are more prominently tan with a slight greenish tinge, and do not burn in the sun. Their naturally frizzy and curly hair has a range of shades in brown to beige, and white to black. They only have hair on the head, and are naturally hairless everywhere else, including male's face. Khaos are extremely tall, due to their closeness to the Orb and heightened inheritance of magic. Khaos males average at 8 feet and 4 inches, while females average at 7 feet and 7 inches. The average weight of Khaos nearly doubles that of humans due to their height. Internal Sensory Khaos have excessively good hearing, and often can pick up sounds from miles away. They have a wide vision, the largest being at an almost 300 degrees visual field. Reproduction The relationship between the Khaos and Dofuan of their continent are similar to the bird Ruff, where the feminine looking Dofuan attracts more females. Dofuan in Khaos lands are often kept as slaves, and are treated as pets. The Khaos use the Dofuan as attractors for female Khaos. The Khaos practice monogamy, and although many "get rid of" their Dofuan once married, some choose to keep him for servant practices. Winter is seen as a month where sexual urges increase, peaking in late winter before falling significantly in spring. Pregnancy lasts nine months, same as humans. Birth and Growth Kids and seen as “younger adults,” and work once they are able to this can happen as young as 3 years old. Development happens relatively quick considering their lifespan. Once a Khaos reaches puberty, they are considered a full adult, and are expected to act as such. Puberty happens between the ages of 10 and 15. Lifespan The Khaos can live up to 267 years of their world, 150 on Earth. They by far have the longest life expectancy of the world, which affects many aspects of their everyday lifestyle, for many cultures. Diet Khaos have the capacity to eat anything edible. Their plates of food can and does contain many varieties, including some liquids known to be poisonous to humans and Dofuan, due to their efficient immune system. There tends to be a preference towards a plant-based diet for those with a nomadic lifestyle, due to the lack of edible meat. Magic The Khaos who have the magic gene have an exceptional ability in healing, and were once known as the healers of the world. Before Destruction, other races looked to them as peacekeepers when things went wrong. Khaos can follow other forms of magic, but their culture frowns upon it. As such, Osines that are not of a healer specialization are rare. With the use of Ocet, the hands glow. Because it is the hands, many Khaos cultures believe that is where the Ocet comes from and where it is most effective. These cultures tend of use many hand movements and perform rituals where hands are the focus. Also in these cultures, Ocanes are seen as having attractive hands, regardless of the shape and length of their hands. Category:Lore Category:Species